


are you gonna punch me?

by ethereal_dejavu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, hyejoo and yerim are twins, overprotective baby wolf, theyre in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_dejavu/pseuds/ethereal_dejavu
Summary: Hyejoo knew Yerim was dating someone, she hadn't really said anything but the clues were right there, randomly smiling at her phone, not wanting to go out with her because apparently she already had plans, signing in the shower, ok maybe that one’s not new but it is now only stupidly happy love songs and she's 100% sure she's even louder than before, something she didn't know was possible.





	are you gonna punch me?

Hyejoo knew Yerim was dating someone, she hadn't really said anything but the clues were right there, randomly smiling at her phone, not wanting to go out with her because apparently she already had plans, signing in the shower, ok maybe that one’s not new but it is now only stupidly happy love songs and she's 100% sure she's even louder than before, something she didn't know was possible.

The fact is that she's pretty sure her sister is dating, and she has absolutely no clue who it is, so as the protective twin she is, she decided it was her obligation to find whoever was making her sister be this loud and see if they were worthy.

\-----

“Yerim we’re late for school” she only screamed once knowing her sister was going to come down to eat breakfast only a minute before they had to leave as she always did. 

She was biting on her toast when her mom came back with her purse on one hand and her phone on the other “why are you screaming? your sister left 15 minutes ago”

“what do you mean she left?”

“yeah, she said she was going to go for breakfast with a friend and woke up super early, took a shower and everything”

She never really thought her sister would get out of bed before 7 am but I guess she was wrong, she must really like the girl she was dating.

“mom, did Yerim said who she was going out with?” she asked just when they were about to arrive at school, she couldn't think of anyone from her grade that would be willing to wake up early just to hang out with someone.

“no, honey she had mama take her tho so you could ask her? why you ask?”

“I think she’s dating someone”

Surprise was written on her mom’s face, she’s always been very expressive, she's pretty sure that that's where Yerim got her dramatic personality.

“well, if it serious she’ll tell us someday right?”

“I guess”

“well, go to school now love or you’ll be late”

“ugh ok, bye mom”

“love you”

“yeah yeah me too”

She barely took one step into the school building when she had Chaewon and Yeojin on both her sides.

“where’s Yerim?” Yeojin asked if both her friends were here meant that neither of them was dating her sister which was perfect, not only cause it would be weird but because she’s had a crush on Chaewon for the longest time and is pretty sure her heart would break if her sister were to be dating her crush. 

“I have absolutely no idea” 

They didn't touch the subject anymore since they had to go to class but when they all got to their biology class they saw a very smiley Yerim talking to Minju they all just looked at each other confused.  _ Is it Minju?  _ she thought, it didn't make much sense but she really didn’t have a reason to discard it.

She got to the conclusion that it was not Minju since Yerim smiled at her phone more than once while Minju just struggled to stay awake_ that's_ _one less suspect, still, a 100 more to go_

Honestly, she couldn't really hate whoever her sister was dating only cause she looked happy and whoever was able to get her sister to wake up as early as she did today had to be at least a decent human being. She still wanted to make sure however had stolen her sister's heart was a good person and wasn't just taking advantage of her since Yerim hasn’t really dated anyone before.

She was alert for the rest of the day trying to see if there was anyone on any of her classes that could be talking to her sister through the phone at some point and no one really caught her attention, there were some boys that were using their phone during class but Hyejoo was sure Yerim didn’t like boys at all so she ignores them.

When Yerim told her to wait for her so they could go home together Hyejoo was ready to ask her about her mysterious girlfriend. She was making Chaewon company while she waited for her sister and Chaewon waited for her mom to pick her up.

“what if is someone from my grade?” Chaewon asked playing with the straps of her backpack, Hyejoo thought it was cute whenever she did that cause she looked even smaller and super cute. 

“I don’t think she knows anyone from your grade beside you” 

“doesn’t she know Hyunjin?”

Yeah that was true, Hyunjin had tutored her sister on History a last semester but she didn’t think her sister liked her, there were also a lot of rumors of Hyunjin dating different girls every week so she knew the girl wouldn’t be a good influence despite the fact that she helped her pass a class. If there was one girl she didn’t want her sister to date, it was most definitely Kim Hyunjin.

“is not her and if it were her moms would freak out”

They don't talk anymore as Chaewon’s mom was finally here and she could see Yerim saying goodbye to Rena,  _ maybe it was her _ , they were both on the dance team, they could have gotten closer then, but she was also on the dance team and she hasn't really seen them interact more than 10 minutes, so maybe it wasn't her. 

“I have a question” she decided to ask immediately just so her sister couldn’t really not answer her, they were walking together after all, and their home was a good 15-minute walk from the school. 

“I didn’t touch your switch that was mom”

“is not that”  _ although that’s good information to know _

“what is it then?” she asked tilting her head to the right, she looked just like mom when she did that it was funny.

“Are you dating someone?”

She saw the way her sister opened her eyes comically at her bluntness “yeah”

“I'm sorry I didn’t tell you but” she was nervous, she wasn’t used to seeing her sister nervous, maybe it wasn’t the right time to ask her but she already did it and there was no backing out “I know you don't like her that much”

“who is it?”  _ there’s no way is her right, right? _

“Kim Hyunjin” 

Of course, it was her, the only girl she absolutely didn’t want her sister to date, that was just her luck.

“I know what you’re gonna say and she’s not like that, she’s sweet and considerate and she really likes me”

“she’s a year older than us and everyone says she's a player what if she’s just using you _ ” _

“This is why I didn’t say anything, you always believe everything people say and now you’ll probably tell moms and they’re not gonna let me see her anymore”

She could tell her sister was mad and a little sad, which is the last thing she ever wanted but she really didn’t trust Hyunjin, she knew Yerim had been happy lately but she couldn’t shake the feeling of the older girls using her sister. Still, she didn’t want Yerim to hate her so she decided she was going to try, for her sister's sake.

“Why don’t you introduce us then, so I can see for myself if she treats you right”

“you know I'm the older one right? I should be the overprotective older sister”

“you’re two minutes older that doesn’t count” 

\-----

She didn’t want to be too harsh on Hyunjin but she also needed to see if she was good enough for her sister so she was having a hard time deciding if she wanted to be welcomed or threatening, Yerim would be mad if she was too mean so she had to find balance.

They were on their way to the bleaches cause apparently that’s where they saw each other every day, she was not making this easier, the whole deal seemed like she was hiding her sister and treating her like a dirty secret, which she would not tolerate.

“what if she acts a certain way just because I'm there”

“she won’t but I know you won't believe so I guess you can “spy” on us for 5 minutes”

“that seems good to me”

They could see Hyunjin sitting on the ground waiting, so Yerim got closer once she signaled to her sister to be quiet until she called her.

“hey Yerimie, how was your morning?” said Hyunjin getting up to greet her sister with a voice she had never heard before, she didn’t have a voice as deep as Heejin but it wasn’t like this, she always seemed robotic when talking so this was a surprise.

“It was ok, I wanted to have breakfast with you again tho” Yerim pouted as she put her hands on Hyunjin’s neck and gave her a quick peck, ok now she felt like she was intruding on her sister’s love life.

“I know, I needed to help my mom but I got you some of my favorite bread” she saw her taking out a bag with bread on it and putting her jacket on the floor so they could seat to eat.

“you’re so cute, what would people say if they saw the almighty Kim Hyunjin being this cute”

“I don’t care what they say” Hyejoo was already regretting everything she said about Hyunjin, she didn’t know her at all but all those rumors, maybe she really shouldn’t believe everything she heard and listen to her sister. “did you tell your moms?” 

Now Yerim looked nervous, maybe she was the only hiding Hyunjin and not the other way around since this seemed to be a common question.

“I didn’t, but I told Hyejoo and she wants to meet you”

“oh, she does?”  _ what the fuck, _ why was Hyunjin so nervous at the mention of her name

“I know you think she’s intimidating and all that but she’s just a softie, kind of like you but also not like you, I really think you two would get along”

“I don’t know, you need to give me time to get ready”

“well you have about 3 minutes cause I told her to come”

“Yerim!, I can’t do this and she always looks at me like a kicked a puppy I'm pretty sure she hates my guts”

“that’s why you two need to know each other, look at me..”  _ ok this is too much _ , she was going to walk around and wait three minutes as Yerim says and comeback she knew they were about to get serious and she didn’t feel like invading her sister’s moment with her girlfriend.

She ended up going back and forth till it was time and then just casually walked to them as nothing had happened.

“hey Yerim, Hyunjin”

“Hyejoo” it seemed like the three minutes did nothing for the girl since she felt even more nervous than before, she looked at their joined hands and then at Hyunjin, she saw the flash of panic in her eyes as she tried to distance herself from Yerim only for her to firmly take her hand.

“so you’re the one dating my sister huh?”

“Hyejoo” Yerim said in a warning tone. “don’t be mean, I'm going to let you to alone while I go to the bathroom, try not to kill her please” she said now looking at Hyejoo, she gave Hyunjin a peck on the lips again and she swears she heard her say encouraging words.

Hyunjin looked like a lost kitten once Yerim left, it was so weird seeing her like this considering she was a year older than them.

“Are you gonna punch me?”

“I don’t know, do you think you deserve to be punched?”

Her eyes went wide she really wasn’t expecting that kind of answer.

“I don’t”

“How did you two start dating” she had asked this to Yerim already and she said Hyunjin confessed on their last tutoring session and started going out after that but she wanted to hear it from Hyunjin’s perspective.

“You remember when I was assigned as her tutor?” she just nodded, of course, she remembers, she’s not dumb “well i always had a little crush on the bright girl from a grade down but never really had the chance to talk to her till then, I was so nervous at the beginning but she made me feel so comfortable, I could see she liked me too but I felt like it wasn't right to do anything while I was still tutoring her you know? so I waited till the last day and told her I liked her and we started to hang out outside of school and yeah, that’s what happened”

“you know I've heard a lot of things about you”

“yeah I'm going to say not all the rumors are true, but you have to know that I really like your sister I don’t know if I'm in love cause we’re still kids but she makes me feel like I'm on top of the world and I wouldn’t dare to hurt her”

“well that’s enough for me, still if you ever hurt her in any way I will beat your ass”

“I'll go to your house so you can do it”

They both started laughing after that and that’s how Yerim found them.

“so I guess things went well”

“You could say that”

“she threatened to punch me”

“of course I did is my duty as her sister, but you’re ok just don’t kiss in front of me, is weird seeing her dating someone”

She could very clearly see the tension from Yerim’s shoulder going away, it wasn’t her intention to make her stressed about this whole situation but she had to make sure she wasn’t seeing an asshole that would leave her crying and with a broken heart, it seemed like Hyunjin was an ok girl and she really made her sister happy so maybe there wasn’t anything to worry about. 

“now, we should get Hyejoo her girl”

“wait, what?”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated  
@ethereal_dejavu on Twitter too if you want to check out other stuff


End file.
